enochianfandomcom-20200214-history
AF
The Call of AF: Wednesday 17 June, 1992. 0: AF; A SI. 1: O me O ro. 2: Li od Keti fi des mi lem de oni je, koti da von sek Pirim. 3: Telio de Ror i NA veiiti dol kas-mi-sej. 4: Foron uti sokh zan bejim ath leojo go "has ma do mikalz goredigal". Vaijta van de omistan, vaina co ar bi. 5: Lal NO a-VI-ta OS of no, cars varan hos od derium maz tel pi ath nos venis geth orp Paz. 6: O Lio. AF perim od sej no. Des itetikile paj denika faznik; forohim del mi. 7: Dok. 0: AF -19; the Finishers. 1: Five around -five gone. 2: O you; The One and the Good brother turns accepting around the power's path of our making, and protects thus the fortune; my Holy One. 3: The aim of the Sun is the Trinity coming from it as a whole and "are settling powers". 4: The seed of splendor (uti) is by the finger in command discharged for the work in the wheel, who is saying "tremble and fall into the mighty "vast open within". Listening neither to any names, nor any covering and protective voice. 5: These are of the same; the seven and the "second-like" 12, and they become strong; so such a seer assimilates and aligns with the pact, decides place and work of the word which summons the dedicated follower in PAZ. 6: I am calling you eternal One. Nineteen run with, and do your wicked work. I accept what has been done for disobedience has been driven through; the fighting twins of power. 7: Fulfill. *I*II*IIII*III*I*I*I*Commentaries ' '''by Runar ' The title is new and I got it on request as the old "AF mithal skeiaton was impossible to get translated. It refers to the actions on the one that is more pointed out on the AFtable and its frame. The Trinity appearing as a whole implies some ressurection process of the Sun/Ego and explains also the use of the" Kasmisej" word. "The same secondlike seven and the strong 12" seems to refer to the internal division and organisation of the AF`s. But the qualities are swapped- We experienced the 7 as the solid while the 12 was unruly, strange and "secondlike". We found out that these 12 was not to be called on their own but only within the presence of one of the seven and these did then seem just all right. The swap may be due to their inconsistent use of grammar and syntax. '''by Dean The first sentence refers to the choice present in the 11th call, which is the core of what the AF are to help humans do.( Attatching to the Worldspirit via the GA or leaving the planet via the Eagle.) "The good brother" is Paraketi. "The powers path" has a similar relation to the AF as the Holy City has to the aethers. "Trinity" refers to flames 1-3. "Kasmiseg" can be translated "creation begins possessing knowledge of energy possessing the will to negate" meaning destructive power relating to the Sun balances the creative power relating to the moon. "Seed of wonder (uti)" means a seed sent into the "powers path" in a way paralleling UTI's relation to the Holy City. "Wheel" mean aethers 1-22, "vast open within" aether 23 to the ground. "Listening ... voice" refers to nonEarth energies. "The same ... becomes" refers to the AF's action on the ground. "Such (beings) ... PAZ" refers to the AF's joining with local energies, enabling them to act like the City does in relation to PAZ. "Eternal One" refers to one in the area of the source of the AF. "I accept .. power" refers to humans attachment to corporeality. The Active Part of the Table of AF The central row is double height and the central square is double width as well. This table is made of the sentence: NO PI KeT. AB ROS Q. KAL BAIR G NE PILDZIN. DONET ZIK AF DE I Je GA MA LA. "Their place becomes - out of the remains of the garments of the sun of noon - 456 melts (and brings forth) our Holy firmament of water. The Rulers mystery of the 19 is the 31 falling on the One." The Names of the AF The names of the AF are divided in two groups of 7 and 12. From the outer circle of the tablet: OTQGN NKJAA LGADN NKAPN From the next: NKSRI IIIML AAFOE EABIO . The last are: IOIZK GZZEA MDNPK DPLRK The group of seven are: IBADTEL TSIDZIA PBLINFG OKOADTEMA QRZIJGIKN NIRBIEDAL AAPOAKEDN The tablet frame has an inscription which can be arranged into squares yielding additional names: Th is here used for the letter Telorp (determined follower) which is a find by P.Zalewski. Translation: 1st Line: The One knows rebellion is his path - cyclic and obediant. The foul in the kiss of scorpions says All is the regrettable course. 2nd Line: The Nineteens Sunrise is like the binding of the true form of Being, requiring and granting the Five`s (O) feelings and makes them present. Turning around the organism that has become present; 3rd Line: The God of Justice falls like shells. My numbers: Your understanding. The Sunset of the fighters (this refers to Perio & Pa-I-On) hurls through and releases the thruth of the 28-NI. All killed the One. 4th Line: Our might; the Old God is out of time. Accept that the One cant care anymore. The ruler of No NI-28 is this way. Names are found by reading down: LThISASD OAFSSLI MKIAIOR EEDIAIA RLADTTT IANOROE OMAKANL LAVTING AKEKTOU FERIASI RNIOZTR OIMSFHB IASEOUA TDAVILL LAKOLTT TTOMPAO OVRRIVL NATONEN GSENOSA EEJDSNR DKOASIL LAGDVUI GMEEISK IETSEDA VSALTER OIRIDAA IAOKOJS DDMANNL Structure and Function ''' '''by Dean The AF connect the Earth to a system outside this universe. The twelve names are planetary in nature, though not necessarily physical planets anywhere. The seven names are sign-like but more active and should be called first so that the planets are received in a filtered fashion. Each sign can hold at most two planets at a time. The following is the best description of the specifics we've gotten. The planets were first described in relation to planets in this solar system. IBADTEL, TSIDZIA, and PBLINFG seem to follow the pattern of unity-male-female, TSIDZIA giving the connection between the other system and this one, PBLINFG being connected to the Earth. AAPOAKEDN relates to love, harmony, peace, etc. NIRBIEDAL relates to the solar system. QRZIJGIKN relates to the stars. OKOADTEMA is microcosmic, relating to particular forms. OTQGN was described as martial. It seems to constitute a driving force. NKJAA was described as saturn-jupiter. It seems to relate to expansion-contraction. LGADN was described as mercury-venus. It seems generally microcosmic/related to personality and corresponds to OKOADTEMA. NKAPN was described as Uranus/Oranos - #2 beyond. The numbers of the planets beyond seem connected with the numbers Sephirotic/planetary correspondence. NKAPN connects the two systems and corresponds to TSIDZIA. NKSRI was described as planet #6 beyond. It seems to relate to whatever logos is being transmitted from there. IIIML was described as planet #5 from beyond. It seems to break things up in this world. AAFOE was described as the asteroids except Chiron. It involves things with large varieties of forms. EABIO was described as all the fixed stars. IOIZK was described as connected to planet Earth. It corresponds to PBLINFG. GZZEA was described as #4 beyond. It seems connected with the order from beyond. MDNPK was described as a planet far beyond. It seems to be a very subtle or high-level energy. It corresponds to IBADTEL. DPLRK was described as Chrion/Neptune-Venus/Pluto-Saturn-Mars/Uranus-Mercury. It seems to involve Chiron as bridge between inner and outer planets, initiation, and rapid change. The AF pillars run from a point outside the Earth’s sphere, through the outer zodiac, and down to the surface where they connect with the Corpus Omnium. IBADTEL fills much of the four main regions, encompassing the center parts and touching the side parts. The other six of the seven sign-like names give pillars touching IBADTEL’s and connecting to the following parts of the tablet: TSIDZIA - 1st section (East) PBLINFG - 3rd section (North) AAPOAKEDN - LVAH side section (rising-midheaven) NIRBIEDAL - LANG side section (midheaven-setting) QRZIJGIKN - SACH side section (setting-nadir) OKOADTEMA - VRCH side section (nadir-rising) The other twelve pillars are found inside the IBADTEL pillar and connect to the central parts of the tablet. The four innermost names connect to the letters of the central square V-MDNPK, R-DPLRK, A-IOIZK, F-GZZEA, and the other eight are found in the circle. LGADN is found at the center of the GOR section of the circle and AAFOE at the end as it reaches OES. NKJAA is found at the center of OES and IIIML at the ZAN end. OTQGN is found at the center of ZAN and NKSRI at the ZOI end. NKAPN is found at the center of ZOI and EABIO at the GOR end. The frame names are "the brightness of the heavens" mentioned in Call 5. They fit with the "mighty sound" names found in the PEOAL tablet and allow the building of the pillars within the space the mighty sounds define. The second group of 7 fit with the mighty sound names found as squares in the tablet, extending inward from their place outside the aethers. They fit with planets and sun of this and the other system as follows: 2nd group: LAVTING-Sun, AKEKTOU-Mercury, FERIASI-Venus, RNIOZTR-Earth and NKSRI, OIMSFHB-IIIML, IASEOUA-GZZEA, TDAVILL-NKAPN The first and third groups of 7 fit with the names found in downward and upward triangles respectively in the PEOAL tablet. They are assigned to the pairs of planetary zones as follows: 3rd group:LAKOLTT-Active forces outside the solar system, TTOMPAO-Pluto/transpluto, OVRRIVL-Uranus/Neptune, NATONEN-Jupiter/Saturn, GSENOSA-Mars/asterioid belt, EEJDSNR-Sun/Mercury, DKOASIL-Venus/Earth 1st group: LThISASD-Venus/Earth, OAFSSLI-Sun/Mercury, MKIAIOR-Mars/asterioid belt, EEDIAIA-Jupiter/Saturn, RLADTTT-Uranus/Neptune, IANOROE-Pluto/transpluto, OMAKANL-Active forces outside the solar system. The last group of 7 fit with the spiral names in the PEOAL tablet. They are responsible for building the pillars within the space defined by the mighty sounds and each builds one of the group of seven pillar as follows: 4th group: LAGDVUI-IBADTEL, GMEEISK-TSIDZIA, IETSEDA-PBLINFG, VSALTER-NIRBIEDAL, OIRIDAA-AAPOAKEDN, IAOKOJS-OKOADTEMA, DDMANNL-QRZIJGIKN The AF Gem The AF can be fitted with the rhombic dodecahedron gem. The qualities fit with the sign-like AF, IBADTEL going in the center, TSIDZIA with Male at the top, PBLINFG with Female at the bottom, AAPOAKEDN with Abstract, NIRBIEDAL with Order, OKOADTEMA with Particular, and QRZIJGIKN with Chaos. The planetary AF are assigned one or two to a sign, then associated with faces of the rhombic dodecahedron connecting to the sign's associated vertex, IBADTEL's planets going on faces not involving Male-Female. One can also put the banner names with the faces and the edges with the seniors. The squares making up the senior names can then be placed along the edges, as with the inward lines in Ben Rowe's Circle City structure, but all running downward and with the double planetary pattern going with the squares in the order outside forces, Pluto-transpluto, Uranus-Neptune, Jupiter-Saturn, Mars-asteroid belt, Sun-Mercury, Venus-Earth. I've paired the ORO tablet with Air and OIP with Fire since this seems to fit with the level of the Pisces-Aries order zodiac, though it doesn't seem helpful to actually bring the zodiac in. The arrangement of these which reflects the current mode of the AF energies is: MDNPK goes in IBADTEL and on the Order-Abstract face. GZZEA and IIIML go in TSIDZIA and on the Male-Order and Male-Chaos faces respectively. IOIZK goes in PBLINFG and on the Female-Particular face. NKAPN and EABIO go in AAPOAKEDN and on the Male-Abstract and Female-Abstract faces respectively. LGADN and NKJAA go in NIRBIEDAL and on the Order-Particular and Female-Order faces respectively. NKSRI and AAFOE go in OKOADTEMA and on the Male-Particular and Chaos-Particular faces respectively. OTQGN and DPLRK go in QRZIJGIKN and on the Female-Chaos and Chaos-Abstract faces respectively. This gives the following pairings: ORO: Female-Order: NKJAA, IBAH: Order-Abstract: MDNPK, AOZPI: Female-Abstract: EABIO, MPH: Male-Abstract: NKAPN, ARSL: Chaos-Abstract: DPLRK, GAIOL: Male-Chaos: IIIML, OIP: Female-Chaos: OTQGN, TEAA: Chaos-Particular, PDOCE: Female-Particular: IOIZK, MOR: Male-Particular: NKSRI, DIAL: Order-Particular: LGADN, HCTGA: Male-Order: GZZEA Male->Air: HIPOTGA, Male->Glass: SAIINOV, Male->Fire: ARINNAQ, Male->Steel: ACZINOR, Air->Order: AHAOZPI, Air->Abstract; AVTOTAR, Glass->Abstract: LSRAHPM, Glass->Chaos: LAOAXRP, Fire->Chaos: AAPDOCE, Fire->Particular: ANODOIN, Steel->Particular: LAIDROM, Steel->Order: LZINOPO, Order->Fabric: HABIORO, Abstract->Fabric: HTMORDA, Abstract->Water: SLGAIOL, Chaos->Water: SONIZNT, Chaos->Clay: AAETPIO, Particular->Clay: ALNDVOD, Particular->Earth: ALHCTGA, Order->Earth: AHMLICV, Fabric->Female: AAOZAIF, Water->Female: LIGDISA, Clay->Female: ADOEOET, Earth->Female: LIIANSA James Barnes has provided a diagram of the AF Gem which can be cut out and folded into shape. Dean's Initial Impressions of the Combinations In IBADTEL: (Initial and cardinal movements.) OTQGN: allows massive energy to flow in. NKJAA: energy ebbs and flows, fluid change. LGADN: doesn't work well because forms are meant to manifest, not rule NKAPN: rules null and void, change in accordance with energy from the other system NKSRI: process of opening the gate to the other system and letting the energy through IIIML: massive destruction AAFOE: causes forms to flow, focuses on dealing with particulars EABIO: Sirius, Zanrak, and other stars most closely connected with the Sun's work IOIZK: calling the Worldsoul to rule GZZEA: rulership from beyond manifested here MDNPK: slow ordering in accord with that which is furthest beyond DPLRK: massive change In TSIDZIA: (the other planetary system) OTQGN: energy made available to implement patterns from the other system NKAPN: no effect because NKAPN and TSIDZIA are related too closely to give the needed tension NKJAA: back and forth between the systems LGADN: forms taken by the energy entering from beyond NKSRI: selfhood from other system adapts to this one IIIML: emphasizing the destructive aspect of the other system' s influence AAFOE: energy from beyond disrupting particular patterns like a lightning bolt, changing them to something in accord with the other system EABIO: Arcturus, Merope, and other stars most closely related to the other system IOIZK: the Worldsoul regulates what comes through from the other system GZZEA: pattern of rulership from beyond governing what comes through MDNPK: the energy from the other system serves as a channel for that which is far beyond DPLRK: uniting of the entering pattern with the Earth's. In PBLINFG: (terrestrial) OTQGN: power of Worldsould and of mother goddesses/energies to create and destroy NKJAA: ebb and flow of the physical processes of the Earth, seasons and other cycles LGADN: Worldsoul's patterns simplified to deal with human beings and other living beings NKAPN: bringing the Earth into Her place in the cosmos NKSRI: Worldsoul as directing change brought from the other system, the energies dont blend smoothly IIIML: destroys what is out of accord with Earth's will AAFOE: the variety and evolutionary processes of life EABIO: Antares, the star system ultimately responsible for Earth within the universe (and a larger area) IOIZK: Worldsoul's energy, but not doing anything GZZEA: this not meant to rule the Earth, rulership functions blending, but not smoothly MDNPK: awakening the Earth to regain control of Her body DPLRK: Earth as actively initiatory In AAPOAKEDN: (Love) OTQGN: harmonious relationships as channels for great energy NKJAA: manifestations of love ebb and flow LGADN: love of peace and friendship and love between individuals NKAPN: influence from beyond creating harmonious change NKSRI: logos from beyond acting through harmonious channels IIIML: harmony as vehicle of destruction AAFOE: connects to peace and goodwill already in world EABIO: Alcyone, Alhena, and others with a consonant nature IOIZK: love of life for the Earth, attachment to this particular planet GZZEA: love and harmony from beyond reflected in love and harmony on Earth MDNPK: implementation of peace and harmony DPLRK: love in finite sense and of finite things, energy circles In NIRBIEDAL: (solar) OTQGN: establishes avenues from broader universe to Earth's surface NKJAA: movement between Earth's surface and solar system outside LGADN: people as citizens of solar system NKAPN: opening to broader solar system allows opening to system beyond NKSRI: logos from other system assimilates the patterns of the solar system IIIML: destruction directed by the Sun's plans AAFOE: planets and other aspects of the solar system reflected on Earth EABIO: Vega as transmuter, Sirrah, and others IOIZK: Earth's role as heavenly body GZZEA: rulership from beyond harmonizes with Sun's rulership of solar system as seen on Earth MDNPK: awakens those on Earth to the energy of the solar system DPLRK: restores Earth to proper role in solar system In QRZIJGIKN: (stellar) OTQGN: stellar influences acting in balance with the patterns of the Earth NKJAA: back and forth between different stellar influences LGADN: knowledge of the stars NKAPN: stellar influences as vehicle for energy from beyond to enter through NKSRI: logos from beyond fits well with the energies of the stars IIIML: destruction following the pattern of the stars AAFOE: life responding to the call of the stars EABIO: Algorab and others that most closely reflect the universes relationship to this solar system IOIZK: Earth responding to stellar influences causes a great disruption of existing patterns GZZEA: rulership from beyond incorporates stellar influences MDNPK: allows stars influence to shine through DPLRK: fire from the sky, direct influence from the stars seems madness In OKOADTEMA: (perceptive) OTQGN: driving force finds forms through which to manifest NKJAA: vibrates forms to no particular effect LGADN: forms begetting forms, no new creative spark NKAPN: creates places where gate to other system can open NKSRI: attempting to incarnate but unable to fit so far IIIML: destruction and reordering of particular forms AAFOE: myriad forces of life move through lifes various forms EABIO: Vega as individual responses to stellar influences, Mirach, and others IOIZK: Earths influence felt creating and destroying and transmuting forms GZZEA: influence from beyond felt in particular patterns and cycles on the Earth MDNPK: seeds of the highest hidden in particulars DPLRK: forms moving into harmony with higher patterns Runar's look at the extraterrestial planet system which the AF connect to the Earth Did some more attempts on getting into the planetary system that the AF's connects to. Used the same method as with that planet far beyond - called TSIDZIA and the one that corresponded and then obtained a mantra. MDNPK led to the mantra MADINPAK SO LO ASIENAKSAL (#the planet beyond) After passing through a tunnel for a long time, I met a male planet spirit that was most intelligent and perfect in will, most royal and wild. He seemed to be nearly the prototype of a wizard, he would have been if he wasnt to original. The planet he was associated with was a huge gas planet, old, but still in its initial stages. The spirit seemed young and mature. NKAPN led to the mantra NAKAPEN SO OLIENAPN ( #2) Got a vision of a giant planet very bright and with rings far larger than that of Saturn. The main prinsciple seemed to be Joy and bliss, but its interior seemed very complex and will probably contain lots of psychic processes that leads up to its main expression. The energy could remind about Venus but this one seemed far more mature, complex and wise. IIIML led to the mantra IIIMEL SO OXIENDRANAT (#5) got after a while a vision of a greyish and solid planet where the main vision were of a ruler. Did not seem sympatic or nice but disciplined and in charge. Reminded about the star regulus, but was far darker and in no way radiant. Seemed also to contain prinsciples like those that jupiter and saturn uses. NKSRI led to the mantra NAKSRI SO OBETHUN (#6) Mild, sympatic and caring. Its main prinsciple seemed to wisdom and other forms of knowledge and gnosis. also very complex and gigantic. Seemed also as THE beneficial current and stimuli for societies in general (like OLIENAPN) GZZEA led to the mantra GAZIZEA SO MAROLNAP (#4) This was the first of these workings and must get repeated as I didnt get so far with this vision. I just got to a clear vision a celestial body - that could be a blue star or a maybe a dwarf star or even just a gas planet. It was white bluish, (cobolt) very radient and silent. Whatever i did on that occasion didnt bring me further into its personality and I just started to wonder if it was to big to really enter. It just seemed static and must have got some largescale gravity functions within that system. Repeated : This planet deals with prisciples that are a bit rare in this solar system . Its current was wise, gentle and pragmatic - "very down to earth" like. It contained a very fixed or focused way of seeing reality, and I got further understanding that it had a lot to do with creation of matter and reality. I guess that further study would display some understanding on how constituting reality. It did no attempts to display power though it sure had lots. Some general notes: These planets all seemed to be in a different quality class than the planets in our own solar system, all was huger, better, more sophisticated and a so much stronger spirit and consciousness that made our own system seem second hand, o.t.o.h, these were also weirder somehow. The Translations of the AF names by Patricia (Using the Letter Essences) AF (5.17) ”19”; begin/manifest: the source of manifestation, what is manifested or apparent; begin to be here; begin (then) to manifest or show; begin to appear. IBADTEL : energy/polarity/source/possibility/balance/purpose/unity: energy polarized as the source of possibilities balanced for the purpose of providence or union. (iba) = the energized polarities of the source; to enable choice to begin; + (bad) = the polarized source of possibilities; the chosen polarity of the soul (which is) an aspect of the third, the holy spirit of infinite possibilities; + (adt) = the source of possibilities in balance; the face or aspect of judgement, the beginning of possibilities to be adjusted or judged; (dte) = possibility to judge or adjust the purpose (of); possibilities to be judged or adjusted by will or for the purpose of;. + (tel) = just as it was intended by the First; as balanced or just as the will and purpose of Providence; to be adjusted by the will for unity. TSIDZIA : balance/gather/energy/possibility/divide/energy/source : the equilibriated balance possessed by the energized possibilities who will divide or separate from the energy of the source. (tsi) = to balance by gathering energy; to balance or adjust the possession of energy or ability; balance possesses energy, the balance (which is) possessed enables; that (si) = to have been enabled; to possess the ability; to gather or acquire abilities; together to be able. Appears to imply an ”if-then” meaning, i.e., if together, then enabled; + (sid) = to possess the energized possibilities; to have energized or enabled the possibilities; to gather energy is possible; together to enable the possibilities, if gathered together, then it is enabled to be possible; + (idz) = is the same energy for possibilities to be divided , the same enablement of possibility divided (among others); to energize all possibilities separately; to energize or enable the possibilities for division; the same energy or ability is possible for all; to enable all possibilities the same but separately; to enable the same possibilities for others; + (dzi) = to be possible to divide or separate energy or ability; the possibility of divided energy or abilities; + (zia) = to divide the energy of the source; to divide or separate energies to begin; other (separate) energy sources; to separate or part from ability at the beginning; separate abilities to begin (with); others enabled (then) to begin; perhaps, the hands (as parts of the body) enabled to begin, the hands can begin. PBLINFG : negation : that which establishes the polarity providing energy within manifesting not: i.e., an unseen energy that manifests interiorly, sort of like a radiant energy which is felt as warmth? (pbl) = to establish (in time and space) polarity to provide for; to establish the choice of union; to put or place by choice of the first; + to choose to provide (for); to choose to be a provider; the choice of Providence; by choice to be provided; the choices provided; possibly, the root word for ”comfort” (bli) = to polarize the first energy; to choose to provide energy or ability; polarity provides energy or ability; the choice to unite energies; the choice to unite enables (it); pertains to comfort: the choice to provide for by one^Rs ability, thus, perhaps, the choices for comfort that are provided by ability; + (lin) = one energy is within, to unite the energies within; to provide for energy within, union energizes or enables within self; the 22nd Aire, where provision is energized or enabled for the self-hood within; + (inf) = energy within manifested; the energy within self manifested; to energize or enable self manifestation, to enable the self within to be manifested; + (nfg) = within manifest not, self-manifest not; within self but not manifest outside of (self), thus, perhaps sensed within though not seen or heard as manifest. OKOADTEMA : begin : to cause to come to be a true face or fabric of reality to adjust, balance or equilibriate purpose through knowledge of time. (oco) = Significant Triad: The wave of Being-Becoming arising or emanating from the Root of Causality, Creation. All becoming is by cause; all becoming is the effect of a singular cause; + (coa) = to make or cause to come to be be beginning; to make true or real; (oad) = the true face, the fabric of reality, ”to weave” as an analogy of framework in a relationship of time and space; + (adt) = the source of possibilities in balance; the face or aspect of judgement, possibilities to be adjusted or judged; + (dte) = possibility to judge or adjust the purpose (of); possibilities to be judged or adjusted by will or for the purpose of;. + (tem) = to balance ”the nine” dictionary entry for EM below; to judge the intention or purpose in mind; (ema) = ”the nine” begin, ”the nine” as the source; the will to know the source; the purpose of knowledge about time (the beginning, etc.); the purpose of memory, for the purpose of reminding. QRZIGGIKN: cause/within: Essentially, Desire motivates division of the energy to enable what was not enabled and create it within self. Also, roughly, by the triads - the desire which motivates division is disabled without energy or ability to cause it within. It sounds like a kind of sterility of function, where the ability to create or procreate was rendered inert. (qrz) = desire moved or motivated division; + (rzi) = to move or motivate division of energy or ability; (zig) = to divide or separate from by energy or ability negation, to divide or separate from what is inert or disabled; perhaps, to separate from those whose ”hands” are disabled; + (igg) = to energize-not negation; to be able-not (unable) without something; to be inert without something; + (ggi)= not without energy, not without ability; => (iggi)* to be unable of inert without energy or ability; (gic) without energy or ability to cause or create; + (icn) = energy or ability to make or cause within self: this sounds like sterility. *(iggi) is a mirror word, like AFFA and (assa); mirror words seem to emphasize a point by saying what is so, remains so. The fact that we see a double negative makes me wonder about its meaning. It reads, essentially, Energy negated negates ability. (ig) = enable/not: energy-not, to energize not: inert, (perhaps, in reference to the state of substance); to be able-not, to be unable; to enable-not; (gi) = no energy, without energy, to not energize, un-energized; not to enable, not to be able, to be unable; to be without ability; to negate the energy or ability, thus perhaps, to disable. NIRBIEDAL : provide : internal energy motivating choice to enable (voices) for the purpose of the infinite possibilities to begin there and then to be united in exalting the First. (nir) = the internal energies that motivate; emotional motivation; + (irb) = the energy motivating choice; the ability to change polarity or by choice; to enable movement or change by choice; + (rbi) = to move or motivate the choice of ability; the chosen energy or ability; + (bie) = polarity to energize or enable will, the choice of energy willed; to choose to enable (for) a purpose; to choose (by voice energy) to enable a purpose; (ied) = to energize or enable a purpose for possibilities; to energize or enable by the will (or for the purpose) of the third, the Holy Spirit of infinite possibilities;. (ied) = energy or enablement is willed for the possibilities: the energized will for, or purpose of, the possibilities; to enable will or purpose for the possibilities; the energize will of the third, the Holy Spirit of infinite possibilities; (eda) = for the purpose of the Holy Spirit to begin there; to will for possibilities to begin there; + (dal) = the third, the Holy Spirit of infinite possibilities, is the source of Unity; there the third began. AAPOAKEDN : begin/begin/establish/become/begin/cause/possibility/within: the original source, to be among you eternally, established in truth (as the fabric of reality) to cause the purpose of the Holy Spirit to be within each self. (aap) = the original source established in time and space forever, + (apo) = a source established in time and space for beings-becoming; to begin to establish beings-becoming; consecrated, devoted or fixed to serve beings-becoming; to set in place as a service for what comes to be; + (poa) = to establish the true source; to establish the fabric of reality; to set in place to become a source of renewal or refreshment; + (oac) = the true source of creation, the true cause; the being who began to create; to come to begin because; + (ace) = the source or origin of creation or causality is the will; to begin to cause or make by will, to begin because of will; to begin to cause for the purpose of; it began because it was willed, it was begun intentionally; + (ced) = made or caused at the will of the third, the Holy Spirit of infinite possibilities; to create a purpose for the possibilities; creation by will is possible; because (I) willed it; to make deliberately for the possibilities; + (edn) = for the purpose of the Holy Spirit within; for the purpose of the possibilities within self. OTQGN : become/balance/desire/negation/within : Being-becoming equilibriated, desiring nothing within self, hmm, how Zen! Also, how pre-big-bang: the stillness of perfect Being existing in the Void. (otq) = to be-being-becoming balanced in desire, + (tqg) = equilibriated by desiring-not, + (qgn) = to desire not within self, or to desire self-not (what is not self but other). NKJAA : within/cause/negation/begin/begin : within-self creative spirit eternal source. (ncg) = within self caused-not; within to make be not: perhaps to make what is within to be without or outside of; within creation not; + (cga) = to make or cause not to begin; to cause to be unbegun; to be caused by the unbegun (spirit); + (gaa)= the unbegun source, the spirit (unbegun) to begin with; without beginning therefore eternally, a spiritual source among us. LGADN : unity/negation/begin/possibility/within : Oneness, union with the unbegun (spirit) the aspect or face of the third, the Holy Spirit of infinite possibility within the self. (lga) = to provide for or with what is unbegun (spirit); one Spirit, the first the unbegun; + (gad) = the unbegun, the face or aspect of the third, the Holy Spirit of infinite possibility; + (adn) = the aspect or face of the (spiritual) self within. NKAPN : within/cause/begin/establish/within : easiest to go with the internal triad, buried in the depths of individual selfhood. (cap) = therefore to begin to establish a service, implying service for a particular purpose for a more or less specific period of time. Says: within each self there is buried the service for which cause it began. NKSRI : within/cause/possess/move/enable : here again, the easiest way to translate seems to be by using the inner triad = to make or cause to have motion, emotion, motives, changes, differences, as the root, specifying that the causative motivation is internal and the result is their being energized or enabled by it; the specific ability gained is mobility, variability, changeability. (ncs) = within self made or caused to possess; self-created to possess or acquire, within self to cause or create together; + (csr) = to make or cause to have motion, emotion, changes, differences; because they possessed motives?; + (sri) = to have movement or change enabled; to possess moving ability (mobility, changeability, variability; to have different energy or ability. IIIML : energy/energy/energy/mind/unity : whew! A significant triad pulsating pure energy, mental in nature, and unifying in effect. AAFOE : begin/begin/manifest/become/will : Eternal sources of renewal manifesting the existence of purpose. Eternally among us, manifested as beings-becoming by will and/or with purpose. AAF = ”amongst”; the original source of manifestation; from the beginning among them; to be the source of renewal or refreshment (of all) manifestation; to be among (them) manifest; + (afo) = ”19” sources of manifestation of being; to begin to manifest becoming ; + (foe) = to manifest what becomes by will; to show beings-becoming the purpose of; to show what will come to be for a purpose, intentionally. EABIO : will/begin/choose/enable/become : The purpose originally chosen energizes beings-becoming. The willful beginning by choice enables becoming. The purpose of the heart’s polarity or choice energizes or enables becoming. The purpose for the beginning of choice is to enable becoming. (eab) = will begins to polarize, to will to begin to choose; the purpose begins in the heart; + (abi) = the source of polarized energy; the original choice energizes; the beginning of choice energizes or enables; the heart is energized or enabled; + (bio) = tp polarize the energy of being-becoming; to choose the ability to become, choice enables being-becoming; the chosen abilities come to be. IOIZK : enable/become/enable/divide/cause : Energized beings-becoming are enabled by division to create. (ioi) = Significant Triad: The wave of Energy or Enablement arising or emanating from the Root of Being-Becoming. All energy, all ability arises from the source of being in the process of becoming; enablement arises from becoming; to energize beings-becoming by enabling them; + (oiz) = to become energized by division; to become able to be divided (into parts); beings-becoming enabled by division; (izc) = to energize by division to create or cause; to energize the parts (or others) to create; to be able to divide or separate what is created; to enable otherness (i.e., by dividing what one is) to be caused or created; the ability to share (i.e., by dividing what one has) in creation; to enable others to create. GZZEA : negation/divide/divide/will/begin : See notes below: Perhaps, alone and separated for the purpose of beginning or renewal. hmmm ^E curious form GZZ^E to negate division of parts implies reuniting, which (la) signifies in the Calls ^E might this imply an imperfect union? (gz) = not divided; not separated; possibly, without sharing; without others; (zz) = to divide into parts, to separate the parts; (ze) = to divide, possibly, to share, willfully or for a purpose, (ea) = the purpose of the source; perhaps; the purpose of time; to be a willing source; to will to begin; to will at the beginning; the will to begin; the purpose for beginning. MDNPK : mind/possibility/within/establish/cause : Knowledge of the infinite possibilities within the place to be created. (mdn) = to know to be possible within self; to know what is possible within; to understand the possibilities within; knowledge of the possibilities within the self; to know the third, the Holy Spirit of infinite possibility within the self.; + (dnp) = the possibilities within self established; + (npc) = within (a place) to establish cause or creation; to be within self established as cause. DPLRK : possibility/establish/provide/move/cause : The third, the Holy Spirit of infinite possibility, established provision for them all by moving to create. The possibilities were established to provide differences for creation. The possibilities established provided for changes in creation. (dpl) = to be possible to establish, place, or set first; the possibility of place, or of placement, to provide for; the possibilities to be established first; ”the third”, the Holy Spirit established the possibilities of the first; possibilities established first as provision; + (lrc) = to provide for movement, change or difference in creation; the first moved to create; the first motive for creation; the first differences to be caused.]